Hearts of Glass
by Heartlandloverxox
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth break each others hearts, who will be there to mend Percy's? This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

Hearts of Glass

Annabeth was having a nightmare. She knew, because it was so vivid and it seemed so real, that she would have thought it was a demigod dream, but she knew it wasn't. Why, because it was about Percy, and she knew Percy would never cheat on her. Right?.

*The Dream*

"Percy, stop tickling me" a girl shouted as Percy continued mercilessly to tickle her. "Never" he shouted back. The girl continued to giggle. To anyone else, they would have looked like the perfect couple having a fun time on the beach, but Annabeth was horrified. What is going on, thought Annabeth. Somehow, the girl managed to wriggle her way out of Percy's iron grip of tickling and run into the water. Good riddance, thought Annabeth. But suddenly, Percy started running after the girl. "You can't catch me" the girl yelled childishly. "Oh yes I can" Percy replied. Annabeth wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. But she knew it wouldn't make a difference, they couldn't hear her, it was only a dream. That's right, it is only a dream, all Annabeth had to do was wake up and this horrible nightmare would disappear. She pinched her arm multiple times, but no matter how hard she did it, she couldn't wake up. She sighed in frustration, now she had to watch Percy, (HER boyfriend) frolic in the water with that girl. "May as well get comfortable" Annabeth muttered. It wasn't long before Annabeth started to drift off to sleep.

*End of Dream*

When Annabeth woke up, it was the next morning, and she was back in the Athena Cabin with her brothers and sisters. Annabeth was relieved, it was just a dream. Percy wasn't cheating on her, but she still wasn't completely sure it was a dream, it seemed so real, so she decided to go see if he was in his cabin. She quickly got dressed, careful not to wake up her siblings, tiptoed out the door and made the short trek to the Poseidon Cabin.

When she got there she slowly opened the door and peeked her head through. What Annabeth saw made her smile; Percy was sprawled across his bed fast asleep. Quietly she shut the door and decided to get some breakfast at the Dining Pavilion.

People usually say the Dining Pavilion is really loud almost all the time, but when she got there, there were only a few dozen people sitting at the tables. Early risers, thought Annabeth. And more than half of them were from the Apollo Table; almost all of them get up when the sun rises.

She sat down at the Athena Table, and a wood nymph came and served her a bowl of grapes and a goblet filled with orange juice. "Thank you" Annabeth gladly took a large swig of her orange juice, as the wood nymph walked away to serve another demigod. Annabeth's siblings would be up soon, which meant, as Cabin Counselor she had to go back and make sure they were getting ready to have breakfast in the Dining Pavilion. Annabeth finished her bowl of grapes, took another long drink of her orange juice, got up from the table and started walking to her cabin.

When she walked in, everyone was awake and getting ready for the morning. "I call dibs on the shower next" yelled the newest member of the cabin, Lily.(for a 7 year old, she could yell pretty loudly) "Sorry Lily, but I already called dibs on the next shower" said Malcolm. Annabeth could tell Lily was about to cry, so she quickly said "Don't worry Lil, boys are really quick in the shower" "Okay Annabeth" said Lily, sniffling and wiping away a few stray tears.

After fifteen minutes of having showers and getting changed, the Athena Cabin was finally ready for breakfast. When they got to the Dining Pavilion all of them went to their table, except for Annabeth, who headed strait for the Poseidon Table.

On her way over to the table, someones shoulder bumped hers, hard, causing her to almost fall over. The person quickly stopped to apologize. "Oh my gods, i'm so sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" "No, you didn't hurt me" Annabeth replied, kind of annoyed this guy was talking to her. "That's a relief, by the way, my name's Jeremy" he said, sticking his hand out for a handshake. "Mhmm, good for you" said Annabeth, refusing to shake his hand. Then she walked away to find Percy.

When she finally made it to the Poseidon Table, she wasn't surprised to see that Percy wasn't sitting there. The Seaweed Brain must have slept in again, thought Annabeth. So she strode back over to her table to tell her siblings she'd be back soon, which none of them minded.

She lazily strolled through camp, making her way to the Poseidon Cabin. Once she made it, she casually opened the door, (not caring how much noise it made) and went over to Percy's bunk. But Percy wasn't there, this made her curious, where would he go at a time like this, wondered Annabeth. Then a thought struck her, the only place Percy would go to this early in the morning, is the beach.

By now, Annabeth was kind of worried, Percy only went to the beach at this hour to think. Getting out of her stupor, she dashed out of the cabin and headed strait for the beach. On her way there Annabeth ran strait into something hard, causing her to fall backwards and land on her butt. Not again, she thought.

"Hey, watch where you're going next time, you could" but she stopped talking mid sentence, because the hard thing she bumped into was none other than Percy. "Sorry Wise Girl, didn't see you there" said Percy as he smiled down at Annabeth. "Yeah well, watch were you're going next time" She said. "Well to be fair, you ran into me" Percy retorted, as he helped her up off the ground.

This is how it always was between the two, and most people wondered how they could possibly be a couple, they were absolute opposites, and yet there realationship seemed to defy all common logic.

"Are you going to the Dining Pavilion Seaweed Brain?" asked Annabeth, as they started walking in the direction of it. "Yeah, I haven't had breakfast yet, have you?" he asked. "Yes" she answered simply. They continued to slowly walk to the Pavilion, when Annabeth finally asked the question that had been itching at her throat, since she bumped into Percy.

"So, why were you at the beach this morning?" there, she said it. "I was, thinking" he replied slowly. And was it just Annabeth or did he hesitate before answering. It was these moods that made Annabeth so confused all the time. One minute, he was all jokes and laughs, and the next, he was all hesitatey(which she knows isn't a word, but she's so frustrated right now, she doesn't care) and serious. "What were you thinking about?" Annabeth asked, he must have a reason for not wanting to tell her.

"It doesn't matter, really, it's no big deal" Percy said, changing the subject. "Percy, it must matter, if you're not telling me" Annabeth shouted in frustration. "Are you afraid i'll got offended or I won't understand" she asked, this time only a little quieter. "What, no, it's just, I, I don't think I can trust you with what" but he stopped saying whatever was about to come out of his mouth, when he saw her face. She was on the verge of tears, and her face was red from anger or embarrassment, Percy couldn't tell.

"Fine then, if that's the way you feel, then don't bother saying anything else, we're over" she said, the last bit barely audible. And with that said, Annabeth ran off. Probably to the Athena Cabin to tell her siblings how evil I am, thought Percy. No one will probably want to hang out with me by tomorrow, he thought sadly.

And with that last, sad thought he lugged himself off to his cabin. When he got there, he was completely surprised to smell perfume in the air. "What the" but Percy couldn't be bothered to finish his sentence, he was too upset. He was just starting to make his way to his bed, when there was a bright pink glow appearing in front of him. When the glow died away a girl stood there. She was absolutely beautiful, Percy had to admit, she looked about his age, with long butt length blond curly hair, bright and sparkling oceanic blue eyes, an hourglass figure and lovely creamy colored skin.

"Hello Aphrodite" Percy said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so here is chapter 2, I hope you guys like it**

"Hello Perseus" said Aphrodite. "You know why I'm here, don't you" she said. "Because, Annabeth and I, broke up" said Percy, struggling to say the sentence. "Yes, and I wanted to tell you that, I didn't do it" she said. "What, the break up, or the dream, cause don't give me any crap Aphrodite, I know you were the girl" said Percy, he was so tired of all this drama. Aphrodite sighed, "I was the girl, but, you have to know, I wasn't the one that made you have the dream, or Annabeth for that matter I" but she didn't get to finish what she was saying because Percy interrupted her.

"Wait a second, Annabeth had the dream too" Percy cried incredulously, all this new information was giving him a headache. "Yes, why else would she have been suspicious about you, 'thinking' on the beach" Aphrodite said, using quotation marks for thinking. "Hey, I was thinking" Percy said, indignantly. "And I don't doubt that Percy, but I think you should have told her the truth" said Aphrodite, suddenly becoming serious again.

"But Aphrodite, how was I supposed to know she had the dream as well" he asked. "Percy, from my experience with Ares, you should always be honest with your partner, no matter what" Percy must have looked confused about what had happened between her and Ares, because Aphrodite continued.

"I found out the hard way that Ares was cheating on me, through dishonesty and mistrust" "Oh, I didn't know that was why you broke up" said Percy honestly. "Yeah well, everybody thinks we just took a 'break' from each other" said Aphrodite, once again using quotation marks for break.

"When, what actually happened was, I dumped him for cheating on me with another goddess, whose name I don't even know. But I didn't really mind about the breakup that much, he was a horrible boyfriend anyway, it was bound to happen" she finished. "Wow, I really didn't know that, you're okay right" said Percy. "Yeah I'm fine, now. But that wasn't what I'm here to talk to you about" she replied. When Percy said nothing, Aphrodite took that as a sign to continue.

"I'm going to get you and Annabeth back together" she said. "You really think you can do that" Percy asked eagerly. "I'm not called the goddess of love for nothing" she said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Percy went to get it, but Aphrodite quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Listen, no one can know I'm here, I'll have to go, but I'll send you a note saying were we can meet" Aphrodite said hurriedly.

"What do you need me for" he asked. "Well how do you expect me to get you guys back together? Some sort of love magic?" Aphrodite asked incredulously. "Well... I was kind of hoping" he trailed off. "Sorry Perce, but that's not how love works, my magic is too strong for mortals, and that includes demigods as well" she said "Now go and answer the door" she finished. Percy did as she said, but when he opened the door, no one was there.

Percy turned around to say goodbye to Aphrodite, except, all that was left of her was the faint scent of her perfume. She must have 'poofed' while I was answering the door, but who WAS at the door, Percy wondered. But Percy couldn't bother wondering any more, he was too anxious about what Aphrodite's ideas would be, when they would meet up again. With that last worrying thought stuck in his head, he made his way to his bed, (and he actually made it this time) and stayed in it the whole day.

When Percy woke up the next morning, the perfume scent was still in the air. He looked at his alarm clock to check what the time was, 9:30 am. Next to it was a small note with the same perfume scent as Aphrodite. Percy realized with a jolt that it was the note from Aphrodite, saying where to meet her. He grabbed the note and read what it said. 'Percy, meet me at your cabin on the beach at Long Island Sound at 10:00, You-know-who'

Oh crap, I'm going to be late, Percy thought, as he rushed to get changed.

 **And there it is. Now, I know what you're thinking, a helpful Aphrodite that doesn't explain everything in a very cryptic way, but don't worry, we'll get to see a lot more of Aphrodite in the future!**

 **Anyway guys, have a good day.**

 **Heartlandloverxox signing off**


End file.
